


新生番外 孩子是怎么来的

by pppppixie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other, RPS - Freeform, Sexswap
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26850529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pppppixie/pseuds/pppppixie
Summary: *新手司机，谨慎选乘，未成年人请勿上车*正文见新生(6432 words) bypppppixie*生子预警*单性转预警
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	新生番外 孩子是怎么来的

“我今天晚上不加班。”  
“我也正常下班。想吃什么？我去接你，然后一起去买菜好了。”  
  
挂掉电话，罗渽民隐隐开始雀跃，仿佛两个人刚刚对上了什么暗号。一个小时以后他和黄仁俊已经提着购物篮排在超市结账的队伍里，篮子里装着一些有机蔬菜和冷冻的深海鱼。罗渽民习惯性地往收银台前的小货架瞟去，目光触及到那片红红绿绿的小盒子，又飞速地收回来。他一只手插在裤袋里，有些骄矜地想：哈，用不到了。  
  
回到家第一件事就是解决饥饿问题，第二件事还是解决饥饿问题。年轻人的胃口大得像无底洞，精米细面菜肉蛋奶远远不能喂饱他们，维持生存仍需要额外的补剂。第一顿饭的盘子和碗筷还堆积在水池里，他们就已经积极开始为自己争取加餐。饿，太饿了，罗渽民闻不得黄仁俊身上的气味，闻见就饿得要疯，浑身的细胞都在叫嚣着，提醒他急需摄入一点黄仁俊。黄仁俊的一点体温也好，一点唾液也好，什么都好。怎么还能这样饿呢，明明一有时间就在努力补给了，罗渽民觉得这真是甜蜜的负担。  
  
饥饿会传染，哪怕像黄仁俊这样的小鸟胃也有无穷开发潜力。此刻她正仰着头，努力哺喂在她口腔中觅食的罗渽民，同时也汲取自己渴望的养料。片刻后，似是觉得刚刚的能量交换足够二人眼下先支撑一阵，她主动停下并且问：“谁先去洗澡？”  
  
虽然进食被迫中断，但是罗渽民本着吃不着也得闻闻的精神，鼻尖挨在黄仁俊颈侧贪婪地呼吸，颈动脉血流的热量会使食物香气挥发得更加充分。他嘴上说着“你先去洗，我来洗碗”，但是身体还是贴在黄仁俊身上不肯下来。最终还是得乖乖放人去洗澡了，为了一会真正大快朵颐的时刻，罗渽民作出了暂时性的让步。洗碗的时候也变得很有动力，因为听见浴室的水声中黄仁俊在唱歌。黄仁俊平常的嗓音是很清脆的类型，这会被氤氲的水汽包裹，变得朦胧、柔和、充满诱惑，而且听起来心情不错。罗渽民开大水龙头，加快了手上冲洗碗碟的动作。他擦干净手，去找早晨起床时胡乱挂在衣架上的睡衣。明明一会就要穿，这会儿倒又一板一眼地叠起来搂在胸口，规规矩矩地坐在沙发上等候美人出浴。  
  
于是黄仁俊边擦头发边走出来的时候就看到这样一幅场景：沙发上坐着一个放学等人来接的小学生，手脚并拢，怀里抱着睡衣就像抱着书包一样，黑葡萄似的一双眼睛在她身上滴溜溜打转。她觉得可爱，噗嗤一声笑了出来。罗渽民满足于她被可爱到的反应，也不再装乖，而是一个起身扔掉睡衣，“仁俊呐——”就朝人扑过去，胡闹一通才肯进浴室。黄仁俊吹干了头发，在梳妆台前坐下宠幸她的瓶瓶罐罐。明明是很普通的日常护肤流程，这会却怎么想怎么有点在给自己涂抹美味腌料的意味。刚刚在浴室里照镜子的时候也是，对着自己的眼睛和睫毛，脖子和锁骨，手指和手腕，还有两捧小小的胸乳，总是忍不住多端详两眼，因为这些都是罗渽民平日里最喜欢的部位。大概是洗澡时水温调得过高，在涂身体乳的时候黄仁俊发现自己的皮肤都染上了一层虾粉色。  
  
她听见浴室里哗哗的水流声觉得好笑，罗渽民一个典型慢性子，早晨上班经常是踩着点晃悠悠出门的人，却总在这种时候将花洒开到最大，水帘下的狼子野心昭然若揭。果然没多久，他就顶着一头刺猬似的头发打开了浴室门，还一脸陶醉地倚在门框上，一手扶额摆pose，同时放荡地冲黄仁俊挑了挑眉，颇有点粉墨登场的意思。叠放整齐的睡衣最终也没有派上用场，他只在下半身围了一条浴巾，看样子是洗着洗着洗出了新灵感。不过这个pose存续期只有三秒钟，三秒之后黄仁俊已经抓起椅子靠垫扔了过去：“正常点吧罗渽民！”  
  
老婆的话是不可能不听的，罗渽民一秒从博物馆在逃雕像变身广场舞老头，双手打着响指，脚下模仿起恰恰舞步，晃晃悠悠地朝黄仁俊的方向挪动。虽然看起来更不正常了，但的确是黄仁俊熟识的那个罗渽民。她放过手中预备的最后一个抱枕，站起来跟着罗渽民的节拍哼起了Angelina，两个人仿佛80年代迪厅里贴面斗舞的两个神经兮兮弄潮儿，斗着斗着忍不住开始动手动脚，本来因为哼歌而撅起的嘴巴凑在了一块，马上就像涂了胶水一样难以分开。  
  
双手一抚上黄仁俊的皮肤，罗渽民感到熟悉的饥饿又卷土重来，但是真到了嘴边，他又不打算太猴急，毕竟食不厌精脍不厌细，好饭不怕晚。他把人慢慢放倒在双人床中央，然后覆上去啄吻对方的嘴唇，又轻又快，像小鸡啄米，但就是不肯一次给个痛快。黄仁俊被他亲得又痒又想笑，偏来偏去想躲，最后被捧着脸固定在枕头上，终于得到一个陷入沼泽地一样的湿吻。对于黄仁俊而言，她太喜欢同罗渽民接吻，以至于每到这种时候，她的时间线就会静止。天地之间仿佛只剩他们两人，而接吻成了世上第一要紧的事情，即使是世界末日也不能阻止这场迫切又神圣的体液交换。罗渽民把自己的嘴唇当作敲门砖，用温柔的蹭弄引诱黄仁俊把嘴张开，然后趁机滑进舌头，灵活地扫过她光滑的齿列。等到黄仁俊的牙关也被舔得放松，那条舌头又得寸进尺地挤进温软的口腔里去，非常不客气地到处翻滚搅弄，像是不懂事又不见外的亲戚家小孩，每次来做客都要把家里所有的吃食翻找一遍。  
  
罗渽民一边吻一边发出很深的呼吸声，湿热的气流直扑在黄仁俊的鼻翼周围，令她头昏脑胀。他的攻势逐渐猛烈起来，黄仁俊被这个剧烈的吻刺激得不停分泌涎水，又在罗渽民的大口扫荡中被很快吞掉。他像被困在沙漠里快要渴死的人，只有疯狂掠夺这一点点水分才能活得下去。罗渽民的双手开始在黄仁俊全身地图上细细探索，先是手掌托在她两侧耳后，用大拇指轻轻摩挲脸颊；而后抽出一只手来，顺着她由于仰起头而呈现出微微弧度的脖颈滑下，在她的锁骨上打圈；之后却越过了下面两座矮矮的小山丘，直接从后腰处掀起她的睡衣，揉捏柔软的肚子和腰侧；等到黄仁俊发出一些似是满足又似是不满的喟叹，才重新登上刚刚绕过的那片高地。黄仁俊的双乳仍然是少女的大小，但是形状像两颗浑圆的雪球。罗渽民喜欢得不得了，他一只手就能轻易拢起其中一侧，感受着这颗雪球在自己五指罩下的笼子里颤巍巍地滚动，碰撞，却无法逃脱。有时他假装用拇指扫过整个乳面，却在中间被绊住的时候恶劣地按一下，引得黄仁俊发出一阵不由自主的颤栗，或者一声又惊又黏的哼唧，而自己获得一些又酥又麻的快乐。  
  
罗渽民吻得愈来愈凶，黄仁俊感到有些呼吸不畅，她偷偷把嘴巴张大一点，企图靠漏进来的稀薄空气缓解自己的窒息。但是罗渽民太敏感太狡猾，马上察觉到这一点小动作，于是瞄准时机，发力将她小猫一样的粉红舌头吸了出来，含进自己的口腔里。这感觉有些异样，明明自己是被动的，现在看起来却好像是主动把舌头送进了对方嘴里一样。黄仁俊有些窘迫，尝试把舌头收回来，却被罗渽民牢牢衔住不肯松口。她瞪他一眼，看见对方一边正在急切地啧啧吮吸，一边眯着眼冲她露出得意的餍足表情。什么嘛！黄仁俊被他像小孩吃奶一般的架势幼稚到了，但是也随他而去，甚至一只手抚上他的后脑勺，还在备孕期就已经体会到了哺乳一般的奇妙心情。  
  
事实证明罗渽民的力气应该比一般婴儿大多了，牙齿数量和大小也很可观，过了一会黄仁俊感觉到被吸吮的疼痛，发出唔唔的抗议。罗渽民依然很渴，但他最不想让黄仁俊疼，于是很听话地松开，又安抚一样地亲亲黄仁俊的嘴唇。然后向上转移，开始亲吻她的眼睛。黄仁俊的眼皮在他湿润的嘴唇下微微跳动，她在心里计算：下一站会是脖子，然后锁骨，而后是手指和手腕……果不其然，罗渽民按照她计算好的路线行进，一颗毛茸茸的脑袋落在她的颈侧。但是罗渽民在这里从来都只是轻轻吻过，或者拿鼻尖蹭蹭，因为脖子上的大动脉让黄仁俊有些害怕。胸口和锁骨是他真正布下吻痕的好地方，每一次都不会被放过。然后他执起黄仁俊小小的右手送到唇边，先是深深嗅了一口，然后无比爱惜地吻在手背的青色胎记上，虔诚得像在亲吻什么无价之宝。他把黄仁俊的手掌展开，自己的手指插进她的五指之间。黄仁俊的手指很小很软，但是热乎乎的。罗渽民想着这双温热小手包裹住自己下半身的样子，把两个人交握的那只手举起来，有些忘形地在骨节突出的纤细手腕上咬了一口。黄仁俊吃痛惊呼，他才重新醒过来，整个人都落在黄仁俊身上，肌肤寸寸相贴。黄仁俊的睡衣扣子不知道什么时候已经被解开得只剩两颗，罗渽民轻易就用鼻子把胸前的两片布料蹭开，像刚才衔住她的舌头一样衔住已经立起来的一颗乳珠，吮吸两口，然后用舌头在上面温柔地画圈。舌面上的粗糙突起划过最敏感的那点皮肤，黄仁俊感觉有一股电流从乳尖直接通到了私处。再加上罗渽民开始用下半身一下下地在自己腿根磨蹭，他们二人周围所处空间的体感温度急剧升高。

罗渽民没蹭几下，腰间的浴巾就散开了。他嫌碍事，于是很有魄力地一把扯下，把它扔到了一边。没有了浴巾的阻碍，摩擦起火的效率骤然上升，甚至黄仁俊还主动把手伸到了下面的两人中间……然后罗渽民就听见他的老婆发出了一阵爆笑声。  
  
“噗哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈罗渽民先生，今天不是万人迷浪子人设吗？怎么上半身什么都没有，浴巾下面居然还穿着条内裤呢？哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
  
罗渽民感觉有点没面子，其实他不仅穿了内裤，穿得还是黄仁俊给买的卡通内裤。结了婚的男人，把挑选内裤的这点权力也让渡给了老婆大人。说实话他今天是想耍帅来着，但是在家也不习惯到处溜鸟，想想觉得怪凉飕飕的。于是决定还是好好穿着，到时等黄仁俊被他亲得七荤八素，他再神不知鬼不觉地偷偷脱掉就好了。没有想到温香软玉在怀，先昏了头的居然是他自己。  
  
但是男人在床上绝对不可以没面子，最起码嘴上不能，于是他尽量大声地反驳道：“是为了留一件衣服让仁俊帮我脱才故意穿着的！生活就是要处处充满仪式感，不是吗？还说我，仁俊自己不也好好穿着呢吗？”  
  
黄仁俊假装没看出他的心虚，她慢慢坐起身来，用自己被吻得湿漉漉的眼睛真诚地看着虚张声势的罗渽民。她说：“好吧，那就为了仪式感——”  
  
罗渽民还没反应过来的时候她已经隔着内裤把嘴唇贴了上去。在那之后他根本没有多余的精神去思考什么脸面问题，脑袋里就充斥着两个字：我操。平常的时候他很少舍得让黄仁俊放低姿态来取悦他，因此今天晚上值得满脑袋放烟花。与其说是在亲吻，黄仁俊更像是在拿嘴唇和鼻子描摹他的形状。她的小脸顺着那团隆起的轮廓上下游走，故意把热热的呼吸喷在上面。内裤是纯棉的吸热材质，罗渽民感觉经过布料积累后的热度几乎可以把他灼伤。黄仁俊继续向下移动，她敛起牙齿，嘴唇包裹住一侧圆圆的睾丸轻轻吸住，然后调皮地“啵”一下松开，惹得罗渽民忍不住往前一送。最后才来到顶端，她先拿手指轻轻按一下试了试硬度，随即脸上飞快闪过一丝无辜的惊讶表情，被罗渽民捕捉了个百分之百，下面很给面子地跳了一下。黄仁俊隔着布料，用手轻轻握住柱身，之后才小心翼翼地在头部亲了一口。她伸出嫣红的舌头，一下一下舔上去，像是小猫在吃化毛膏。用舌头围着上面的小孔画了几个圈之后，黄仁俊抬起头，用一双亮晶晶的眼睛看着罗渽民，笑了。  
  
“湿了。”她说，只是不知道弄湿布料的罪魁祸首是她的唾液，还是罗渽民自己的体液。罗渽民一把将她拉起来接吻，他感觉再放任黄仁俊这么玩下去自己要疯。两个人再次双双倒在床上，罗渽民终于用一只手摆脱了那条让自己出糗的卡通内裤，然后又急吼吼去脱黄仁俊的。扯下来的时候他看见一条透明的粘稠液体附在上面也被扯断，感觉自己好像扳回一局，于是凑在黄仁俊耳朵旁边用气声说：“仁俊好像湿得更厉害呢。”  
  
这样做的下场自然是挨了一脚。不过没关系，罗渽民感觉自己重振雄风，不仅收复了失地，还野心勃勃地计划着下一步入侵。他把自己的武器抵在黄仁俊秘密花园的潮湿入口，先是试探性地拿头部顶弄了两下，就在黄仁俊以为他要破门而入的时候，他突然改变了行进方向直接向上滑去，顺带着擦过了那颗隐藏在门缝里的小肉珠。黄仁俊被他这出乎意料的一下磨得又刺激又想骂人，话到嘴边只溢出来一句尾音带颤的呻吟。罗渽民被大大鼓舞，开始变本加厉地实行他的曲线救国战术，一下比一下蹭得用力，动作幅度也越来越大。这种单纯的皮肤摩擦带给他一种隔靴搔痒的奇异快感，但仅仅是这样也令人欲罢不能。那颗肉珠随着他的动作逐渐充血肿胀，黄仁俊感觉又麻又痒，像是有一万只蚂蚁同时在咬她。渐渐地，她有点控制不了自己发出的声音，身体也开始无意识地扭动，罗渽民每从上面蹭过一次，她的小腿就忍不住在空中蹬一下，仿佛那里安装着她身上膝跳反射的另一个开关。终于，她感觉到一股热流从下面吐了出来，她咬咬牙，尽量想使自己说出完整的一个句子，但是也只是断断续续蹦出来几个词：“行了，快点，可以了……”  
  
罗渽民扶着家伙缓缓送进去的时候只剩下一个念头，那就是假如这一瞬间自己的脑电波能被什么高科技仪器破译，大概会生成一份十万字以上的文档，通篇都是“疯了疯了疯了”的无限循环。黄仁俊的入口因为他刚刚的一通乱磨而湿得滴水，他进去的时候没有受到任何阻碍，只感受到了被湿热内壁紧紧吸附包裹的痛快。即便如此他也不敢太过激进，而是一边进入一边观察黄仁俊的反应，等到整根没入后，又不疾不徐地接了一个绵长的吻。黄仁俊动动腰调整了一下姿势，罗渽民知道这是示意他可以开始动了，于是他缓缓蓄力，很深地顶了一下。黄仁俊整个人都被他推着往上走，感觉他要把自己牢牢楔进她的身体里。

罗渽民在很努力地控制自己不要一上来就动得太剧烈，但是他几乎快要忍不住。之前他们一直谨慎地使用安全套避孕，现在他们刚刚开始备孕没多久，这种不用隔着任何东西、直接肌肤相亲的感觉无论从生理上还是心理上仍然能使他兴奋得像个刚开荤的毛头小子。狠狠地往里送了几下之后，他开始加快速度，放任这天杀的快感自由累积。他整个人严丝合缝地贴在黄仁俊身上，每一次动作都能带来大面积的肌肤摩擦，这是黄仁俊最喜欢的姿势，因为能最大限度地感受彼此。他们尝试过几次后入，每一次黄仁俊体验都很差，因为看不见罗渽民的脸，也很难同他接吻，这大大降低了她的安全感。现下黄仁俊感觉自己的身体和精神都渐渐漂浮起来，她甚至无法掌控自己的方向，只能随着罗渽民的动作上下浮沉。于是她手脚并用地攀附在罗渽民身上，企图缓解这种晃荡不定的感觉，结果因为自己抬腰的动作使他进得更深。罗渽民一部分在她体内一部分在她体外，在她体内的那一部分来来回回几乎要将她捅穿，而体外的那一部分一个向前冲直接拍在了那颗充血的肉珠上，她下半身传来一阵噬骨挠心的酥麻，直接尖叫出声，四肢颤悠悠地再也挂不住了。罗渽民眼疾手快，一把捞起她还未落到床上的一条纤细小腿就往自己腰上抬，强迫她必须一同享受这种灭顶的快乐。

人世间居然有这样快活的事情，罗渽民感觉每一次撞击都带给他巨大的满足，但接踵而来的却是更大的不满和渴望，让他只想完全服从于动物本能。他忍不住一遍又一遍地呼唤黄仁俊的名字，而黄仁俊根本顾不上回应，只是张大了嘴拼命呼吸，像岸边一条濒死的鱼，时不时地还会发出挣扎一样的抽搐。作为高等动物的理智终于压倒了洪水一样的情欲，他艰难地停下来，一只手抚过黄仁俊的头顶，俯下身去亲了亲她汗湿的脸颊，目光飞快地从她的全脸扫过确认她的状况。黄仁俊着实花了好一会儿才平复呼吸，眼角居然后知后觉地挤出一滴泪来。罗渽民被这一滴泪吓得六神无主，上去捧着脸就是一顿乱亲，嘴里老婆宝贝仁俊一通乱叫，连忙问她是不是自己太过分了。黄仁俊休息了片刻感觉自己又活过来，抽了抽鼻子很委屈地说：“慢一点好不好，刚刚我差点感觉自己要死了。”

罗渽民满口答应着给她抹去眼泪，问今天晚上要不要到此为止。黄仁俊扁扁嘴说不要，只要他不要再像之前做得那么凶就好。蛰伏在体内按兵不动着实辛苦，黄仁俊看他忍得脖子上青筋凸起，主动提出要换个姿势。于是罗渽民轻轻把她抱起来，像抱起一个洋娃娃放在自己的腿上，两个人面对面坐着，黄仁俊紧紧把他搂在怀里，双腿缠在他腰上。罗渽民怕黄仁俊没缓过来，还在忍着不动，倒是黄仁俊攀着他的肩背先轻轻地向上抬了一下身体，然后一下子坐下来，使得两个人忍不住同时发出一声舒适的喟叹。黄仁俊自己没动几下就体力不支，罗渽民很有眼色地接过了这项任务，匀速地上下颠动，努力使自己做一个尽职尽责的小木马。这个频率好像令黄仁俊很舒服，她甚至有精力在晃动的空隙中找到罗渽民的嘴唇并同他接吻，虽然身下的动作使她不能完全精确地对准目标，有时吻在他的鼻子，有时又吻在他的下巴上。她紧贴罗渽民的胸乳也在一颠一晃中摩擦过他的胸膛，好痒，她忍不住自己抓了一把。罗渽民看见后很快扯开她的双手架到自己的脖子上，一边勤勤恳恳地在下面耕耘，一边分出一只手和一张嘴来侍弄上面的两颗大丽花苞，简直可以参评年度最辛勤园丁称号。

很快他们又回到最初的体位，因为这个姿势的发挥空间更大。罗渽民不再满足于简单的活塞运动，而是几个来回之后就把自己整个埋在黄仁俊体内，在两个人紧贴的部位用力画圈。这让黄仁俊几乎失去理智，罗渽民分明是在用这个动作告诉她“看看我进得有多深”，一边又在她的敏感点上摩擦搅弄。她忍不住仰起脖子挺起胸脯，脚趾把床单抓出乱糟糟的褶皱，并且咬住嘴唇不要让自己大声叫出来。罗渽民怕她咬伤自己，上去舔吻她的嘴唇让她放松。终于到了最后的冲刺阶段，罗渽民把黄仁俊的双腿分开，双手撑在她的腰侧方便自己发动全力。两人交合的地方开始发出高频率的啪啪声，罗渽民看着黄仁俊脸上痛苦与幸福混杂的表情突然很想亲亲她，但是这个节骨眼上他娴熟的接吻技能点掉了个精光，整个人退化成一个只会拱来拱去找奶吃的婴孩，嘴巴张着用来急速换气和低声喘息，拱到哪里也顾不上啃一口。不知道是有意还是无意，他感到黄仁俊的下面传来一阵收缩，像是在难耐地吮吸。他于是放弃接吻也放弃抵抗，整个人趴回黄仁俊的怀里，双臂紧紧箍住她，头也埋在她的颈侧。到最后一刻，他感觉身体已经完全不受自己控制，好像被人安装了马达，要害他溺死在这场酣畅淋漓的性事里。他终于一口叼住黄仁俊的肩膀，一边难捱地吼叫着一边射了出来，脑子里只想着深一点，更深一点。在作为男人最脆弱的这段时间，他听见黄仁俊失控的叫声同步在他耳边响起，感受到她身体一波又一波的痉挛，下面被咬得更紧，使他在射精之后又忍不住无意识地向前发出一阵有节律的挺送。他像只小狗一样用鼻子在黄仁俊胸口蹭来蹭去，在她从高潮中平复的这段时间里暂不打算离开她的身体。

两个人就这样抱着不知道躺了多久，黄仁俊伸手推推自己身上这位一直叼着她的乳头回味余韵的成年男子，说：“你打算什么时候从我身上下去啊，罗渽民先生？”被推的这位甚至把人搂得更紧了，黏黏糊糊地开口，让人感觉他说出来的每一个字都能挂杯，啊不，是挂口腔壁：“我今天很努力地交公粮了吧，是吧？在里面多待一会更保险，不要让我今天的努力白费嘛。”随后又抬起头来，一脸又神秘又兴奋的表情地对黄仁俊说：“今天我们两个是同时到的哦，听说爸爸妈妈一起快活的时候生出来的宝宝，是最健康最聪明的！”

黄仁俊精疲力尽，还是忍不住撑起眼皮给他一个白眼：“难道你身体里流的是子母河的河水吗，一次见效？人家备孕的夫妻一年之内能怀上的都算正常了，我们这才几次啊。”罗渽民不服气，但是又说不过，只好轻轻在她胸脯上咬了一口，然后差点被推下床去。

事实证明罗渽民是个很记仇的人。五年以后，他们的小孩第一次问到自己是怎么来的这个问题，黄仁俊还在抓耳挠腮地想应该怎么回答比较好，只见罗渽民一下子抱臂挺胸扬起下巴，眼睛眯起来冲着黄仁俊，得意洋洋地道：

“你啊，当然是子母河的河水送来的啦！不信就去问你妈妈！”


End file.
